


One last look

by Silvered_Fox



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvered_Fox/pseuds/Silvered_Fox
Summary: A quick drabble that just followed my Inktober project for the day. **Spoilers** Spoilers for October boss. All the spoilers.





	One last look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epobbp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epobbp/gifts).



 

 

He held the weighted fabric in his hands and set it aside with a sigh. He knew there was no other way for this night to end but he still regretted what he was about to do to his team. They would have to get over it. and if it took something that was already inevitable for him to help put Ken on a better path then he'd pay whatever price he needed to.

Armor now set aside, he held his axe for the last time. The weight familiar and the balance just right for him. He'd never enjoyed fighting. It always reminded him of that night he'd failed everyone, and failed himself, but he did enjoy the times he was able to protect the people he cared about. His team and his friends.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and prepared to head out one last time. As he shut the light off and closed the door he whispered a last goodbye, and then there was nothing but silence.


End file.
